helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Commerce begins with the parade.
Info Carlos led the members of the mercenary corps to a warm-up parade. Let's go and have a look. Objective Go and see the mercenary parade. Rewards EXP +500 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Uh... Almost everything is ready for the tea party. Oh no, if there is no venue, all our previous efforts will be in vain! Has Mr. Carlos succeeded in his lobbying? I haven't seen him these days... Maid: Miss~~~! Magda: What's wrong? Maid: Miss~~! The mercenaries are walking down the street in beautiful clothes! Magda: ...Eh?! Maid: A good-looking parade~~ Magda: Let me see. Story Chat 2 Civilian Man: This... This is really... Hitherto unknown! Civilian Woman: Those rude mercenaries are all wearing brand-new servant's uniforms! Civilian Man: Look at those two leaders! Civilian Woman: Looks like a professional servant. Biggus: Ladies and gentlemen - this is a warm-up parade of the Legendary Tea Party from Golden Merc Corps. Ivan: Come and join us then~~~~~ Civilian Man: Can civilians participate? Ivan: Of course! But you should dress cleanly and polite. Otherwise, the servants would be unhappy.~ Civilian Man: Oh I've never been to a tea party! I'll put on my cleanest clothes, wash my hands, and join the party! Ivan: Then we'll wait for you! Civilian Woman: So where are you going to hold it? Biggus: It's a secret. It takes time to unravel the mystery. The food after waiting patiently will be more delicious, right? Civilian Woman: Yes... It makes sense... God, I'm looking forward to it. I can't wait to attend the Legendary Tea Party! Ivan: Hey, you guys. Keep your spirits up and keep your chest straight and abdomen closed~~ Energetic Mercenaries: Yes, BOSS! Biggus: You too! Energetic Mercenaries: Yes, BOSS! Carlos: The momentum is good... The effect is exactly what I expected. Magda: Mr. Carlos! Carlos: Miss Ellenstein? Magda: (Ah, ah, there are too many people.) Carlos: Please be careful! Magda: Finally squeezed out! Mr. Carlos! This parade? Carlos: Well, I know there's no such thing as a warm-up parade before the usual tea party. But anyway, we've broken a lot of conventions. It doesn't matter if we break another one. Although the costumes you helped to customize are not yet finished, this is enough. Magda: ...So, the venue thing............ Carlos: Soon. Magda: Soon? Carlos: Yes. You see, theare are so many people watching the parade on both sides of the street, and soon this hot topic will be spread in Finel, right? Golden Merc Corps is going to hold a legendary tea party. That's exactly what I want. Magda: Eh......? Biggus: Miss Magda! Mr. Carlos planned this parade, which not only attracted people's attention and made topics, but also familiarized them with the feeling of walking around in uniform in public. Ivan: It's very thoughtful~ Long live Me. Carlos! Magda: They have been so intimate? It's very gratifying. Biggus: Half way to go. Come on, everybody! Energetic Mercenaries: No problem, BOSS!! Ivan: Come on, boys! Energetic Mercenaries: Yes, BOSS! Story Chat 3 Magda: It was a busy day. The mercenary parade was a success. Everyone is discussing about it. Everyone in the Finsel, from the common people to the nobility, knows about the tea party. Is that what Carlos wants? Hope everything goes well... Good night...... Category:Ladies' Afternoon Tea Party Event Category:Event Quests